


Shepard is a Mechanic

by Sablewick



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, M/M, mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablewick/pseuds/Sablewick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard became a mechanic. Where and how does he meet Kaidan Alenko?</p>
<p>Originally a prompt on the Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard is a Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> I've de anonned because I finally finished this prompt off after... 3 years...
> 
> Thank you to the original OP and the group of other anons who's descriptions drove me to write this in the first place.

_"Hey, Kaidan, what a nice rear end you have"._  
  
Kaidan pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I know Shepard. It's completely wrecked." He gestured helplessly to the huge dint in the back of the car where it'd hit the corner of the garage. He had no idea how the boot was ever going to open again. "I just...stumbled and I'm still not used to the biotics so when I tried to stop myself from falling head-first into the garden it kinda...well, it wasn't so great for the car."  
  
He looked sheepishly up at Shepard who was staring at him blankly and felt momentary panic sweep through him. But then Shepard smiled again, ducking his head and chuckling.  
  
"Alenko, you're so bad at this."  
  
Kaidan sighed, "Yeah I know."  
  
Shepard rolled his eyes and wandered back into the office to get the paperwork. "I was talking about your ass."

Kaidan stood there, stunned. He didn't quite know whether he'd heard that correctly? Did Shepard just say he liked Kaidan's ass? Really? Did people really say things like that?  
  
Kaidan self-consciously shuffled back behind his car. "Are you flirting with me, Shepard?" Kaidan cursed himself the second the words left his mouth. He should've said something cool, like, 'I'd say the same about yours but I can't tell what with the overalls.' That would've been way better. Or, 'the evening showing is quite a bit more revealing if you're interested'. Though that was a little racy. Asking whether he was being flirted with was not the way to go. Dammit, why couldn't he ever cool about these things?  
  
Here he'd been dreaming for weeks that the hot mechanic from down the road would make a pass at him and when he finally did Kaidan botched it. At least, Kaidan thought it was a come on. Maybe Shepard was just really bad at small talk.  
  
Shepard came back out of the office fiddling with a clipboard and pen. He was suddenly not looking so confident. "Maybe?"  
  
Kaidan laughed nervously as Shepard sauntered closer.  
  
That was a yes. That was totally a yes. Shepard was flirting with him. With Kaidan. Shepard was flirting with Kaidan. And looking incredibly embarrassed and adorable while at it.  
  
Kaidan tried really hard to stop himself from grinning like a fool. "Because if you were," he took the clipboard and pen from Shepard. "I would be ok with that."  
  
Shepard ducked his head and smiled before glancing back up at Kaidan. "Really?"  
  
Kaidan smiled back. "Yeah, really."

 

***

 

It was supposed to be just a kiss on the cheek, a hello, a here's your breakfast I have to run. But then Shepard had just looked at him THAT way and then smiled and been adorable about the food and so Kaidan had kissed him again, this time on the mouth. And then things had escalated to kisses elsewhere and grabbing and holding because Kaidan only had two weeks left on Earth and he'd suddenly discovered that he didn't know how to let go.  
  
And yeah, that's how they'd ended up in the back seat of someone's Camero with significantly less clothing than what was generally considered appropriate for 7.00am in a public place.  
  
Kaidan closed his eyes has he tried to catch his breath. Shepard was panting beneath him, his nose pressed to Kaidan's neck as he nibbled on Kaidan's collarbone.  
  
Only two more weeks and then it was 7 months without. No calls, no contact. Delayed messages at best. No touch, no taste, no soft rough words or awkward phrases. No Shepard for 7 months.  
  
Kaidan drew back and slumped against the car door as he pulled his pants back up and tried to get himself in order. Shepard hooked an arm over the back of the seat and levered himself up. He let his head fall back against the head rest exposing the long line of his neck. He was still breathing heavily.  
  
Kaidan had to look away.  
  
He wanted this, even though he wasn't sure what this was. He wanted Shepard in his life every day. But it was highly unlikely Shepard was going to wait around for seven months for what was essentially an eight week fling - even Kaidan wasn't that much of a romantic.  
  
Pulling himself together, Kaidan smoothed his hair down and ducked over to kiss Shepard goodbye as he'd originally intended.  
  
"Lunch tomorrow?" Kaidan asked as he drew back. If it was only two more weeks out of forever he was going to make every second count.  
  
Shepard smiled at him. "Sure." He was twitchy and nervous and shyer than Kaidan had initially thought. Still cocky and confident when he thought he was reading the situation right, but endearingly uncertain when wrong footed.  
  
Like now.  
  
Kaidan had never thought he'd be having rushed morning sex in the back seat of a car, and apparently it hadn't been on Shepard's list of 'things to do' either. He was blushing, eyes averted as he fiddled with the edge of Kaidan's sleeve.  
  
Kaidan kissed him again hopping out of the car. "I'll meet you at Churros." He paused before closing the door. "And Shepard?"  
  
Shepard looked up at him expectantly, apparently completely oblivious to the effect he was having on Kaidan what with the way he was draped across the back seat naked all the way down to his thighs.  
  
"Clothes."

 

***

 

"I'm sorry, he's not here. Do you want to leave a message for him?" Shepard's colleague tugged a rag out of her back pocket and wiped her hands, leaning over the desk to pick up a data pad.  
  
Kaidan tugged at his jacket nervously. "No, that's ok. Do you know when he'll be back?" So much for surprising Shepard. Now what was he going to do?  
  
The mechanic looked a little lost. She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know if he's meant to be in today." She tapped something on the data pad, scrolling through a list of contacts. "I can just call him."  
  
Kaidan shook his head. "That's ok, I'll catch up with him later." He smiled and ducked back out the door.  
  
The air was cool, the sun not quite hot enough to counteract the chilly breeze. He started walking back up the road towards the main shops.  
  
It hadn't really entered his mind that Shepard wouldn't be here. He thought about calling him now, but then wondered if it was worth it. He had literally half a day to spend, what if Shepard didn't have time for him?  
  
He should've called ahead.  
  
Kaidan pulled out his phone and dialled Shepard. When it went straight to message bank he hung up.  
  
The weight of disappointment that sat in his chest made his throat ache. Stupid, so stupid.  
  
The last 3 months had been hard. Kaidan had been haunted a little by the way Shepard had looked at him when Kaidan had actually left. Their messages had been stilted and weird for couple of weeks afterwards and even though it seemed like it'd been getting better, Kaidan was desperate for the reassurance that it was actually ok.  
  
Which is why he'd come back. He felt the need to show Shepard that he was going to come back. That he would keep coming back.  
  
He went and saw his parents instead.  
  
They were pleased to see him, but could tell he was distracted and sent him on his way stocked with a whole tonne of food. He took a taxi back to the mechanic's but Shepard still wasn't there so he had the driver take him back to the space port.  
  
The urge to track Shepard down was strong but he knew it would be fairly pointless given that there was only another hour before the ship would be heading off.  
  
If he missed that boat he'd be out of a job.  
  
He wondered if that would be so bad. If he could stay here on Earth and find something to do. Stay with Shepard.  
  
He'd miss the stars. He would miss them a lot. The excitement of travelling to new places.  
  
Maybe...maybe he and Shepard could find some other way to do that?  
  
Kaidan had never asked him if he wanted to travel the galaxy with him. Too scared that the answer would be no.  
  
Kaidan looked up at the ship as he walked across the tarmac. He turned back to the hanger for the moment.  
  
Go or stay?  
  
He turned back to the ship.  
  
There was someone sitting on the partially raised docking bay door. A very familiar someone. Slouched, elbows on his knees, his hands propped up under his chin. His feet swinging back and forth as he stared down at the ground.

Kaidan felt his heart skip.  
  
Shepard's hair had been shaved right back, the scar above his left temple was showing. He was wearing BDUs. Navy issue.  
  
Kaidan felt his mouth go dry.  
  
Shepard looked up.  
  
Kaidan couldn't help smiling.  
  
The rest of the world departed for a moment as he catalogued all the little differences from the way Shepard held himself to the way he was looking back down at Kaidan.  
  
He looked nervous.  
  
Kaidan felt all his uncertainty come flooding back.  
  
"Hey, Shepard." It was all he could manage to get out. He stepped closer, wanting to touch, not certain Shepard would receive it well, knowing that they were very visible whilst standing out the front of the ship on the tarmac.  
  
"Hey, Kaidan," Shepard gripped the edge of the docking bay door either side of his knees. He looked around behind him and Kaidan noticed the ground crew strapping things down.  
  
One of them sauntered down the ramp using Shepard's shoulder to keep her balance as she dropped down onto the ground. "I'm going to grab the last load." She waved and wandered over to the buggy. "See you next time!"  
  
Kaidan saw the other two ribbing each other as they made their way further back into the ship.  
  
Shepard smiled at him sheepishly.  
  
"How long have you been waiting here?" Kaidan asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Shepard knew he knew as well, but he said it anyway. "All day." He looked down at his dangling feet again. "You went to the shop, didn't you."  
  
Kaidan nodded. "How'd you know I was coming?"  
  
Shepard tugged at the front of his uniform. "I've been working here. Nights mostly."  
  
Kaidan was only metres away. He stepped closer. His heart sunk a little. Somehow, he'd hoped... He'd kind of hoped that Shepard had quit and was coming with him?  
  
"I saw your ship on the board this morning and checked the staff list. By the time I made it over here you were gone."  
  
"Sorry." Kaidan shrugged. "I'll call ahead next time."  
  
Shepard looked up as Kaidan came closer. "I'm kinda hoping there won't be a next time."  
  
The words didn't compute for a moment. No next time? Shepard was sitting around on his ship waiting for him for a day to break up with him? What?  
  
Kaidan's panic must've shown on his face.  
  
"No no, I don't mean...." Shepard raised both hands placatingly, then frowned at himself, scrunching up his nose. "That came out so wrong." He ran a hand over his shaved head. "I'm coming with you. Can I come with you? I quit the mechanic's."  
  
Kaidan laughed in relief, moving forward and letting himself fall against Shepard's chest. He buried his face in Shepard's neck and breathed him in. Shepard wrapped his arms and legs around him, kissing his shoulder and neck and then very properly on the mouth.  
  
"I quit this morning as soon as I saw you were coming back." He mumbled. "I couldn't watch you leave again."  
  
Kaidan smiled. "I nearly didn't bother catching my flight."  
  
Shepard kissed him again. "That would've been really awkward."  
  
"Yeah," Kaidan pulled back a little. "Have you seen the ship yet?"  
  
"Not the important part." Shepard stood up on the docking bay door and pulled Kaidan up with him.  
  
"The cockpit?" Kaidan asked. That was usually out of bounds. It took him a moment, but his brain finally went there.  
  
Shepard grinned at him.


End file.
